


Theory in Practice

by Macx



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm squirmed a little. His muttering suddenly broke off and his eyes were positively glued to the PADD. More squirming.<br/>Was that a flush?<br/>Had to be one hot text!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory in Practice

It was after his second shift today that Malcolm Reed sought out the privacy of one of the small lounges. A large mug of Latte Macchiato sat on the low table next to him as the Armory Officer curled up on the couch that faced an oval window. He didn’t watch the stars streak by. His eyes were fixed on the large data PADD he had brought along with the drink. Two of Chef’s cookies were on a plate next to the steaming mug. It was Italian Week and Chef had come up with some interesting dessert choices, as well as coffee specialties.  
Eyes flying over the text on the reading PADD, he suddenly frowned and shook his head.  
“Oh, really,” he murmured, jotting down notes with a scanner pen. “I told you last time. No, no, and no.”  
Taking a sip from the mug, he continued, muttering to himself as he made notes, completely oblivious to his surroundings.  
And to the arrival of Commander Tucker.

Trip had sought out he lounge because he knew few people ever went there. His surprise was great when he discovered one Lieutenant Reed, out of uniform but not naked – dangit! – , on the couch and apparently reading. No, scratch that, reading and writing notes. And mumbling to himself.  
“Oh come on!” could be heard. “That’s so not true. Complete bollocks if I ever heard some.”  
More scribbling.  
“What did the guy take? Only vitamins? Uh-huh! At it like bunnies and still ready for more?”  
Scribble. Frown. Tsk.  
“And not every guy is hung like a horse.”  
Trip blinked at the last comment. What the heck was Reed reading? And what was he writing down?  
“Now that I want to see,” was the next mutter. “Either he’s damn athletic or I’ve never seen that position before.”  
Whoa!  
Trip frowned. Position? Athletic?  
“Now that’s more like it. Away from the cliché and prejudice. Good going there.”  
Malcolm squirmed a little. His muttering suddenly broke off and his eyes were positively glued to the PADD. More squirming.  
Was that a flush?  
Had to be one hot text!  
And hell if that flush on Reed’s face didn’t do something to Trip as well. Malcolm was an attractive man and Tucker had reined himself in for months now, not trying to act on his attraction.  
Looking at the object of his desire, he decided that while curiosity killed the cat, it also had nine lives.  
“Evenin’, Malcolm,” he drawled as he stepped forward.  
Malcolm dropped the PADD on his lap as if he had been struck by thunder. His slightly flushed features and the more than lightly glazed eyes told Trip that whatever it was he was so intent on, it had nothing whatsoever to do with weapons. Or Malcolm Reed was into kink…  
Oh, the possibilities.  
“Whatcha doin’?”  
“Uhm… I’m just reading something.”  
“Oh? Weekly reports? Some updates from home?”  
“Errr…” Yes, there was more squirming. Delightfully so. “It’s something I was sent to… uh… go over… and comment on.”  
“Ah. What is it?”  
“A novel.”  
Trip raised both eyebrows. “Really? You know some famous writer?”  
Malcolm smiled. “Actually, I’m related to one.”  
“Oh?”  
“My grandmother. She writes and has published books.”  
Now Trip was intrigued, even more so because he was trying to bring what he had heard into context with what Malcolm had just told him.  
“What does she write? Romance novels?” he teased.  
“Kinda…”  
Squirm. Fidget.  
Tucker made a grab for the PADD: “Cool. Can I see?”  
Before Malcolm had a chance to react, and maybe because of his southern problems, he was slower than normal. Trip shot him a smirk and plopped down on the couch as well. His eyes were on the text.  
The novel.  
With Malcolm’s proof read comments.  
A novel about…  
… wow…  
… about…  
Geez!  
Trip felt something inside of him stir and he looked up into the gray eyes of the other man. Yes, he had interpreted the first expression correctly.  
Arousal.  
Malcolm Reed was aroused by two guys going at it like rabid rabbits in a novel. A gay porn novel.  
Written by his very own grandmother.  
Sheesh, and here he was, wondering for months now if Reed was even interested in men. Talk about all the wrong signals. Trip, old buddy, you definitely have to work on it. He slipped by you!  
“Whoa, Malcolm,” he exclaimed.  
“I can explain….”  
Trip let a hand fall on the knee closest to him and patted it. Malcolm stiffened under the contact; literally, Tucker noticed with a smirk. He let his hand remain where it was. On the knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. It elicited another fidget.  
“Commander…”  
Trip frowned. Not just at the sudden use of his rank, which he despised off duty, especially by this man. Something else had caught his interest. He removed the hand and plucked the scanner pen out of unresisting fingers and scribbled something down next to a paragraph.  
“Missed somethin’.”  
“Huh?”  
“Or do you really think they’d do it in a tiny bathroom if there’s a perfectly nice, king-sized bed available? No, I think not. Hell on your body and the aerobics involved…? Nothin’ I’d recommend.” Trip scribbled more. “And that would also never work if the other’s hung like a horse, though if she changes the size factor… it might….”  
Malcolm inhaled sharply. “I… uh… how would you know…?”  
Trip smiled, trying not to stare too hard at the clear signs of arousal not only in Malcolm’s eyes but somewhere else as well. An arousal that hadn’t really deflated. Yep, clear signs. Very clear.  
“How would you?” he returned the question. “Because I think you do… ‘specially if Grandma Reed sends her texts off to her grandson to beta read.”  
“She’s just asking for an opinion,” Reed murmured defensively.  
“Judgin’ from those comments, it’s a rather… knowledgeable opinion.” Trip scrolled further up and his eyebrows rose again. “But I guess you’re a bit rusty, huh?”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Been a long time?”  
“Sir?”  
Ah, defense. Yep, he had Malcolm on defense, which meant he was right on target.  
Trip placed the PADD on the coffee table and, without Malcolm having any chance to countermove, he straddled the other man’s lap, towering over him.  
“’Cause if I understand your granny’s description, the cute blond guy was positioned like that, on top of the handsome dark-haired one. That would get them into a real tight spot kissin’ wise, cause he’s too tall. And it’s a real pain down south, too, right?”  
Malcolm choked out a ‘yes’, eyes wide and his need and arousal doubling by the minute.  
“So if the cute blond slides down a bit like this,” Trip went on, doing exactly what he was telling Malcolm, “they get level, and he can kiss him easily…”  
And he bent forward, brushing his lips over Reed’s. There was a second of hesitation and then the Brit’s mouth opened under him, his tongue eagerly meeting Trip’s in their first kiss.  
It was just south of shy. Careful. Probing. Testing the waters.  
Come on in, Trip thought. The water’s just fine.  
And he deepened the kiss, worshipping the wonderful mouth answering each move. He carded his fingers into the thick, dark hair, massaging, tucking gently, while his hips gyrated ever so slowly against Malcolm’s. A muffled groan reached his ears and he released the mouth for a second, smiling down on his soon to be lover.  
“Makes it real easy to do that… and have a nice go at other things, too,” he breathed.  
“I get the point,” Malcolm murmured, lips slightly swollen, eyes expressing his need.  
Trip let his hands frame the angular face, thumbs brushing over the clean-shaven cheeks now flushed with desire. “I also object to the groping part,” he murmured. “It’s more fun like this… slow… sensual… takin’ your sweet time with your lover…”  
One hand brushed over the t-shirt covered chest, to the hem, then slipped underneath to encounter naked skin. The taut stomach fluttered under his caress and white teeth bit the lower lip, as Malcolm suppressed another sound of pleasure.  
Exploring the texture of the skin, he let his fingers trace along the ribs, down to the navel, where he drew a hiccupping breath out of Reed. Ah, sensitive.  
“I concur,” Malcolm managed, sounding strangled.  
Trip went in for another taste of that wonderful mouth, needing a second opinion, and he found even more than the first time. Malcolm’s hands came up, caressing his sides, and the dark-haired man melted more into the couch, their hips moving against each other in a sensual dance.  
Breathing hard, feeling his own need pressure him into more action, Trip gazed down at his lover.  
“I think,” he said, licking his lips, “we should discuss this in more… private surroundin’s…”  
“Absolutely.”  
“And I think I have some… reference material we could use.”  
“Wonderful idea.”  
Gazing at the man trapped underneath him, Trip was very reluctant to move. He had Malcolm where he wanted him, didn’t want to break the mood, but if someone walked in on them, the mood would definitely be shot to hell. He leaned forward again and captured that sinful mouth, exploring, trying to get deeper, nipping and kissing each part thoroughly. He wanted to commit it to memory; forever.  
“Trip,” Malcolm murmured, sinking more into the couch, their bodies now flush against each other below the waist, with Trip sinking even further against the slender man.  
“Yeah?”  
The neck tasted so good and he loved the little shivers he evoked by nipping at the sensitive skin. Malcolm arched his neck, granting him more access, and he followed the unspoken invitation.  
“We need to.. leave… oh yes!”  
Hands clenched into his shirt and Trip chuckled, his tongue soothing the area he had just roughed up a little with his teeth.  
At this pace, they wouldn’t make it.  
But Trip had to agree. They had to leave.  
Now.  
Get off Malcolm.  
Stop licking and tasting him.  
Remove his lips.  
Ah hell!  
Very reluctantly, he peeled off the warm body, shivering at the loss of contact. Malcolm looked hungrily at him.  
It nearly was his undoing.  
“Let’s go,” he whispered huskily.

Somehow they made it to Tucker’s cabin, without raising any interest from whoever walked the corridors. The moment the doors closed after Reed, Trip locked them and turned to the other man.  
Gray eyes met blue, inviting him over.  
And Trip went.  
Hell if he would ignore that invitation.  
“This book needs some serious beta testing,” he growled throatily.  
“Intense,” Malcolm agreed, allowing himself to be pushed against the wall.  
Their hands were clasped together and Trip pressed them to the wall, kissing Malcolm with more fervor, an equal hunger, trying to devour him.  
“I’m willin’ to do it beginnin’ to end.”  
“That would require a lot of time and dedication,” was the gasped reply as Trip kissed and licked and lightly bit a path down Malcolm’s exposed throat.  
“I’m dedicated. Very,” Tucker whispered. “And experimental. Time’s not an issue, Malcolm.” He raised his eyes to meet those of his lover. “With you, I got all the time in the world.”  
The expression on Reed’s face said it all. Divesting the slender man of his shirt, Trip went about trying out suggestions from one Grandma Reed.

* * *

The light in the cabin was dimmed, but not too dim to read. Malcolm lay on his stomach, his back exposed and covered in a light sheen of sweat. His hair was tousled, in complete disarray. Trip lay half over his lover’s back, drawing no complaint as he read over the new porn novel from Reed’s grandmother.  
“Nice twist here with the plot, but she has t’work on that scene some more,” Tucker drawled, caressing the wonderful body he had made quite intense love to.  
Malcolm gave a little grunt, peering at the scene in question. “I told her before that it’s not humanly possible to bend that way and enjoy it. She insists she got it from a reliable source.”  
Trip chuckled and planted a tender kiss on the exposed neck. “She asks someone else than her grandson?”  
“Internet. Chat rooms. Websites,” Malcolm explained.  
“Ah.” Trip placed the PADD safely on the nightstand and let his fingers play over the slender form.  
Malcolm made a little, appreciative noise, which turned into a soft hiss as Trip’s finger dipped into the still slippery cleft. They had been at it quite intensely – after Trip had ascertained that Malcolm had gone this far before and wanted to go there with him. The answer had been very intense.  
“Trip…” he moaned. “I don’t think…”  
Another kiss. “I’m not Cute Blondie from your granny’s novel. Not up for another round like that, love.”  
Malcolm chuckled and turned, pulling the engineer into his arms, seeking out his mouth. He didn’t protest the gentle term of endearment at all, something that touched Trip on some deeply emotional level.  
“Oh I don’t know. You’re blond… and definitely cute.”  
Trip grimaced.  
“But I’m quite sure you’re not who my grandmother had in mind,” Malcolm went on, stealing a kiss. “Otherwise we’d have had a problem in the matter of fitting it inside.”  
Trip laughed, eyes sparkling. “Really?”  
“Guess so.”  
“Mh-hm.” He nuzzled the other man’s neck, delighting in the little sighs of pleasure. “Still have to write your granny a review, huh?”  
“Yeah. Detailed one.”  
“Thought as much.”  
“But not right now.”  
“Hoped so.”  
With that Trip went about to effectively shut his lover’s mouth, kissing him senseless.

* * *

Malcolm walked into the small, private lounge, taking care to check if someone was there and smiling secretly as he discovered there was. Locking the door, making sure his code couldn’t be overridden by anyone but the captain, he approached the couch. Trip lay on it, leafing through what looked like Engineer’s Weekly. He lowered the magazine and gave his lover a warm smile.  
It had been three months now and even if their relationship had started out as if there had been no tomorrow, there had been quite a few of them. The first intense encounter had made way to a lot of loving meetings in either quarters, exploring both the other man and their relationship more deeply. They had talked, gotten to know each other, and Malcolm found a whole different person underneath the layer of the Starfleet commander. He loved each discovery and he found he loved Trip a lot.  
“Hey,” he said and tapped the outstretched legs.  
Trip pulled them up so he could sit down, then stretched out once more, using Reed’s lap as a cushion. Malcolm smiled and rubbed over the shins.  
“Interesting read?” he queried, nodding at the magazine.  
“Yeah, some of it. Even got a small piece on our engine. Makes me proud t’read it.”  
“You can be. She’s a beauty.”  
Trip fairly glowed. “You anglin’ for somethin’?”  
“Me? No.”  
The engineer quirked an eyebrow. “Really.”  
Malcolm smiled, then brought up the hand holding a data reading PADD, not unlike the one he had had with him three months ago, in this very same room.  
“I received mail from my grandmother. She sends her love. To both of us.”  
Trip blinked. “Oh. You… told her?”  
“You sound surprised.”  
“Well, I gotta admit I din’t figure you that way. Tellin’ your granny ‘bout us.”  
Malcolm smiled. “There is so much you still don’t know about me, Trip.”  
Tucker smiled seductively. “I’m plannin’ on findin’ out…”  
The Armory Officer shivered briefly, then forced himself not to fall into the trap so lovingly laid out for him. “Well, yes.. uh… she says hi. Wants to get to know you. And she sent us her book, the one we proof-read? She said we gave her some very interesting… comments and she’s looking forward to more in the future.”  
Malcolm held out the PADD and Trip took it, going over the introductory notes to the novel that would be out on Earth by now. “Dedicated to my grandson,” he read out loud. “For his invaluable help, as always. And to the wonderful person in his life who touched him so deeply.”  
Trip gazed at his lover and Malcolm knew he was blushing.  
“Touched ya, hm?”  
“In more ways than one,” he confessed softly.  
Trip sat up and placed the PADD aside. He sat up and scooted over to him. “So did you,” he murmured. “In me. Wish we hadn’t waited so long. Damn waste of time.”  
Malcolm chuckled softly. “I can’t say I saw any signals coming from you before.”  
“Same here. You really threw me off, Mal. Have to thank your granny. Without her novel, I think I’d still be orbitin’ carefully around you, afraid to try’n land.”  
Malcolm drew closer, settling over Trip’s thighs. “You landed. And I aim to keep you where you touched down,” he murmured and rested his forehead against Trip.  
Hands rested on his hips, holding him, then starting a light caress. “Not plannin’ on takin’ off any time soon,” Tucker vowed and nipped at his lips.  
Malcolm caught the kiss and held it, losing himself in the touch and taste of the other man. He really had to thank his grandmother.


End file.
